The present disclosure relates generally to N-alkyl(alkyl)acrylamides. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods of producing N-alkyl (alkyl)acrylamides and using the N-alkyl(alkyl)acrylamides.
Anhydrides are relatively reactive in the presence of nucleophiles such as amines, hydroxides, alkoxides, etc. The reactions of acrylic anhydrides and (meth)acrylic anhydrides with a nucleophile such as an amine produces the corresponding acrylic or (meth)acrylic acid, and the subsequent nucleophilic addition product as the other monomer. The resulting N-alkyl(alkyl)acrylamides can be useful as building blocks for polymeric gas hydrate inhibitors. Nevertheless, these reactions can have associated problems related to purification of the final products and the control over side reactions.